fairylawfandomcom-20200214-history
Fern Barker
Fern Barker is wandering mage from Hargeon, roaming around Fiore to master Plant Magic and become the best Plant Mage in Fiore, or even Earthland. Her ultimate goal is to start her own Guild, but before this happens, her primary goal is mastering Plant Magic. Appearance Fern is a woman of average height, with shoulder length messy auburn hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. She has a large tattoo of leafy vines covering the entirety of her right forearm.She usually wears grey cargo trousers, a green sleeveless hoody,a lime green t-shirt, and thick combat boots.On cold days or when travelling somewhere cold, she also wears a leaf green jacket. Fern also wears a brown belt that has a buckle shaped like a leaf, to which she attaches her seed pouch for her magic. She also has a holster attached which holds her catapult.She also carries a pair of sunglasses which she wears when its bright so she can see where she's aiming. Fern doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, but she does wear a gold bangle on her left arm that her parents gave her when she started her journey as a good luck charm. Being an independent mage, Fern doesn't have a guild tattoo, but she has stated if she got one, it would be green and located on her left forearm. Personality Fern is a lady who makes her way through her day with vim and vigour. She can be sarcastic, but she's a good old stick.She gives everything her all unless it bores her. Fern has a strong love for plant life which is greatly influenced by her parents, who are florists. She spent many a day when she was a child playing outdoors in the surrounding woods with her sister, and reading her parents botany books. Her interest in magic stemmed from when she saw a display put on by a group of mages at the town's yearly harvest festival. Fern was hooked, and as soon as she was old enough, she set about learning Plant Magic. As stated earlier, Fern gets bored if something doesn't interest her because she wants to devote all her time to her interests. If she finds something interesting, she gets very enthusiastic about it and tries to learn as much as she can about it. However, when she is bored, he becomes a nightmare, constantly moaning about how she needs something to keep her occupied before she explodes. Fern can often be sarcastic when interacting with people, but she never means any harm by it. She does her best to get along new people when she meets them, and she loves her friends, even though she occasionally neglects them for her interests. One day she hopes to make them part of her guild she hopes to set up. Fern isn't the greatest in the world, but one day she hopes she will be. Likes *Plants *Magic *Adventure Dislikes *Slugs *Plant diseases *Dark mages Dreams Fern's dreams are to become the world's greatest Plant Mage, and to one day be the Master of her own Guild. Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '4 SP *'Speed: '3 SP *'Accuracy: '4 SP *'Stamina: '4 SP *'Intelligence: '''5 SP History Fern grew up in Hargeon, and had a fascination with magic from a young age. Her parents run a family owned florist shop, and are keen botanists, and Fern inherited her love of plants from them. She had a happy childhood, and often played with her younger sister in the forest on the outskirts of town. As she grew older, she combined her two main interests and learned Plant Magic. Fern was expected to take over the family business when she was older, but her parents initially rejected the idea. They decided that Fern' was just too good a botanist to just leave them. Fern was upset, and she began to become bored with everyday life in Hargeon, and she soon became an unmitigated nightmare, constantly moaning about how boring everything is. After her parents and a few concerned townsfolk discussed the situation with each other,they decided that the best thing to do would be to allow her to follow her dream, mainly because they couldn't put up with her any longer. With her parent's blessing, Fern was finally able to set out on her journey to travel the world, master Plant Magic, and one day set up her own guild in her hometown, while her sister will inherit the shop. Before departing Hargeon, Fern got her tattoo as a symbol of her resolve and dedication. Also, it looks heckie cool. Weapon Catapult for launching seeds, small knife, gold shoulder bangle, seed pouch, sunglasses, basic living necessities , backpack, map. Category:Characters Category:Wanderers